


Nightmares

by SmileDarlin



Series: Trauma [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Dad Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Dad Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Mild Gore, Nightmares, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDarlin/pseuds/SmileDarlin
Summary: This is the first part of the series I'm doing in the blackwatch era. This focuses on McCree after the loss of his arm and dad Gabe. the ship is background.





	Nightmares

The mission had gone wrong so quickly.  
Jesse’s vision was blurry and he couldn't focused on anything. Pain shot through his arm and pretty much everywhere else. The cowboy brought his arm up to see the damage only to find there was nothing below his elbow. A wave of nausea washed over him. 

“Well, would ya look at that” he whispered hoarsely laughing bitterly afterwards.

“McCree?” came the shout from somewhere. McCree turned his unsteady vision in what he perceived to be the direction of the voice. The outline of a figure appeared from around a chunk of grey something. The figure wobbled and came closer. The figures face became clear and it grimaced at what had happened to Jesse. The cowboy realised who the figure was after a few seconds.

“Gabe.” The Hispanic man nodded.

“It's okay Jesse we'll get to to a proper medic” he reassured removing the black jacket he was wearing to tear a strip off. Jesse felt tears forming as Gabe began tying the strip around his stump to stop the bleeding. 

“It hurts, padre!” the injured teen cried. Gabe swallowed. 

“I know, Jesse, it will but it’s for the best” he told him. He pulled the knot tighter and Jesse screamed like a man stuck in a burning building.

The cowboy jolted awake. pulse racing, hair wet, breath ragged. He forced himself to take a deep breath. In. Out. In. Out. It was okay. 

It wasn't. McCree lifted his arm up. Gone. Just as he knew it was. He didn't want to believe it but the stump was right there. He felt his chest hitch. He rubbed his eyes with his good hand. He wasn't going to cry. He wouldn't. Alas, no matter how many times the sharpshooter told himself this a sob ripped through his body and the silence of the room. 

“Jesse” the familiar voice spoke from the doorway pouring light into the dark room. Gabe moved to sit next to the weeping cowboy. His arms opened in a silent invitation, one that the teen took immediately. “That right get it all out, mijo.” Gabe comforted rubbing small circles into Jesse's back. “You'll be okay, I'm here.” 

Jesse cried until his throat felt raw and Gabe remained quietly reassuring Jesse he was safe, he wouldn't be hurt again. He lifted his head to look the older man in the eyes. 

“Thanks padre.” He whispered. Gabe smiled.

“It's no problem Jesse” 

Someone behind the pair cleared their throat to make their presence known. Jesse looked over Gabe's shoulder to see Jack in blue pajamas with a glass of water and a box of tissues. Gabe smiled at his partner and gestured for him to come in. He complied and entered, handing McCree the glass of water which he took with a thankful nod. 

He smiled weakly as he looked at his makeshift family. He wasn't okay but he would be with their help.


End file.
